


Thanksgiving

by Marivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marivel/pseuds/Marivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter's Thanksgiving, or maybe something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or have any rights to characters from the show Supernatural.

Thanksgiving is supposed to be a time of year when most people get together to celebrate what they are thankful for (at least in the US). When it comes to a Hunter's Thanksgiving it can be a little different. This year especially...

Our whole family was able to attend for once, and other hunters came from all over the country. I never really thought about how many hunters had families. But there are more married hunters than one would think, and most have kids, because really who would actually carry on the fight if not for the next generation?

There were lots of younger kids running around, getting yelled at by their parents. Most families, like mine, came early so my Dad could sit around and bullshit with the other guys, talking shop. Mom of course was in the kitchen with Ellen Harvelle and Mary Winchester. The Harvelle's and the Winchester's were more like family then our blood relatives, who we never see anymore (but that are another story).

Always feeling a little out of place in a gathering such as this, I just walked around and watched the interactions happening. Some of the younger kids, I could hear laughing and screaming outside, while being chased around by Ash. Strange guy that Ash, he likes to take computers apart, and has the weirdest hair cut. He's part of the Harvelle's family, I'm not really sure how he came to be here, but he is just one of the normal fixtures to the Roadhouse. Jo (Ellen's daughter) and I have been friends basically since birth, but have not really seen each other since we were kids. I saw her when I came in talking to Sam Winchester. At least I am pretty sure it was Sam, he has gotten pretty tall for being so young.

Leaning up again the wall between the kitchen and living room, is when I saw him. He was beautiful. At first I wasn't sure who he was until I heard John Winchester's voice. "Dean, get me a beer!" I sucked in a breath when he looked up at me rolling his eyes. Dean Winchester, the last time I had seen him was several years ago. He had definitely grown up! Of course he looked like one of those guys in school who knew he was hot, and walked with a kind of cocky strut, even with having bowed legs. He was wearing jeans and boots, with a black t-shirt on with a green button down shirt over it (the usual hunter's wardrobe). It really didn't matter; he would of looked good in anything. Light brown hair, buzz cut, sculpted cheek bones, big pouty lips which looked like he just finished kissing someone, and these eyes, eyes the color of new grass just before it darkens in the summer Sun. Eyes surrounded by the longest eye lashes I have ever seen.

Dean came walking back out of the kitchen, beer in hand, stopped in front of me and said "Hey" while giving me this little smirk smile. Opening my mouth to speak, and all that came out was a squeak. Face turning red and coughing, I finally found my voice and said in barely a whisper, "Hi, Dean". He winked and swaggered away to give his Dad the beer, and feeling like a complete idiot, I started running outside for some air. Cheeks still flaming, heart pounding, I smacked right into Sam's chest, and he grabbed my arms which prevented me from falling on my ass. “Oh uh, ssorry Sam", I stuttered. "Are you ok", he asked. Struggling against his hands, I stumbled forward saying, "Umm yeah, I'm fine".

The Roadhouse was luckily in the middle of nowhere, so other than the Harvelle's house behind the bar, there was nothing so I ran full-out into the woods. Slowing down finally, trying to calm down and force my heart from racing any further, I found a large rock and sat. Kicking myself for being such a dumb-ass, _how could I possibly let Dean get me so flustered,_ I thought?

Allowing the sounds of the trees and birds to calm me, my mind wandered, and I didn't hear him walking up. A twig snapping made me stand abruptly and draw my knife, "Woah, hey it's just me. Relax, I was just making sure you were ok cuz you kind of left in a hurry. Did I say something wrong?" 

"Dean, you startled me!" I said angrily, "Don't do that!" Holding his hands up, and backing away, placating me he said "sorry, sorry... next time I won't bother" and turned to walk away. "Wait! Don’t leave", I pleaded. "It's just been a weird few months". "Yeah I heard, I was actually on my way out to you guys when Dad told me you were heading here for the holiday, so I turned around and only got here this morning" he stated. "You were coming out to see me..I mean my family, why"? "Dad and I discussed it and figured I could help out with some of the trouble. Not having to deal with school anymore, I got time on my hands, when there isn't work at Bobby's or the shop". I couldn't help myself; while he talked I had started moving towards him. He was like a magnet and drew me in. 

I realized I had gotten closer to him when he unconsciously licked his lips and I could see his pupils dilate. I am pretty sure my brain stopped working as I got closer, I could smell him. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, breathing in leather, gun oil, and some sort of woodsy smoky smell. Opening my eyes again to realize I hadn't said anything in a few minutes, my cheeks heated again. He smirked at me, and leaned forward brushing his lips against mine. I froze, it was brief but I felt it everywhere. I stumbled backwards, raising my fingers to my lips. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I've missed you", he said. "You've missed me, we haven't even seen each other in years, and you barely spoke to me then!" I yelled. "You don't know me, you have no idea what I've been through!" 

Looking a little sad, he said flatly, "tell me". 

Shaking my head, "I'm not ready to talk about it". Touching my stomach, feeling the flatness was still weird to me. I had gotten so used to feeling the slight bulge there, and now that it was gone I felt like a piece of me was missing. Dean's eyes had followed my hand down and he nodded like he knew what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Grabbing me and wrapping me in his arms, tucking my face into his neck, I cried. For the first time in months I felt something, and of course it had to be Dean who made me feel. "It's not normal, I should be relieved. They attacked ME! Why am I sad" I mumbled into his skin. 

"You were held against your will by monsters, it isn't your fault" he said while running his hands up and down my back.

"I know it isn't my fault, but the baby, it wasn't her fault either!" "It was a girl, I didn't know you could tell so early". "I don't know for sure, I just think it was", I replied sadly. "Everyone keeps telling me how thankful I should be, that I made it out. I just can't be glad, I just can't feel...well until this moment I've been numb, going through the motions. Keep telling myself it's another day, time to get up. Do you know what I mean?" Looking up into his face, pulling back out of his arms, "sorry, I shouldn't have said all that", with a false sense of brevity I said, "SO, what's going on at the Winchester Mansion"?

Letting me change the subject, Dean took a deep breath and said "oh you know, the regular. Samantha is being his normal brainiac self, applying to colleges, Mom and Dad are still arguing all the time, and me... I just try to be out of the house as much as I can. Finding jobs has been helpful with being gone. I had only been back a couple days, when Dad told me about you. I got this feeling that I had to see you, I had to know."

"Know what?" I asked.

Turning a wonderful shade of red, Dean looked at the ground and started scuffing his shoe. "I had to know if it wasn't too late". 

"Too late for what" I whispered back, noticing his blush. 

Looking pained Dean mumbled, "To be in your life, to be with you". 

Tears again rolling down my face, I turned away and said softly, "I'm broken, you don't want me. You, you can have anybody, anything, your Perfect!" 

Dean scoffed, "Perfect?"Laughing bitterly, "I am far from perfect; I'm a high school dropout, with no future in front of me but hunting. But, even with all that I had to try and at least tell you..." 

Turning fully to face him, "tell me what?"

Grabbing my arms again, pulling me up against his check. I could feel his too fast breathing against my chest, on my face, he leaned forward and whispered against my lips, "I love you" and kissed me hard. Kissing Dean was like needing air, I couldn't get enough. And that's when I felt it, I haven't felt it for almost a year, my HEAT.  Dean snarled and pulled my closer into his body, I could feel him all up and down my body. My slick was already leaking, Dean's hands were everywhere up and down my arms, over my back, on my cheeks, he was invading my all my senses. The smell of an Alpha's arousal made me gasp, and I pulled back. 

"God, you smell so good, will you take me, will you let me be your Alpha, your mate?" Dean asked, looking at me with eyes no longer green but black with arousal. Leaning in towards my neck he started nibbling from the base to up to my ear. 

Already sweating from My Heat, I groaned. "YES, oh god yes, Alpha please, Dean, I need....!"

Spinning me around quickly, shoving me up against a tree. Pulling my sweater down by the collar, the pain was immediate, "DEAN" I cried out. I shivered, having Dean’s mouth on me sucking my blood while his teeth worried into my skin, his tongue licking way any drops of blood he may have missed and sealing the bite with the numbing agent in his saliva, was more perfect than I could of imagined.

Laying me down on the ground, on top of his flannel, sliding his hands under my sweater...

"Hey Cas, Cas, wake up your dreaming again." Dean replied while shaking me awake. 

"Hmm, what...oh umm yes, my apologies, Dean, I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

"What were you dreaming about; with the sounds you were making it sounded pretty hot!" Dean smirked.

Scowling I replied, "Oh you know the regular stuff humans dream about".

Dean smiled, and said "yeah Cas, I know." He leaned into me, placing a very chase kiss on my lips and said "you need to get up, it's Thanksgiving, the Hunter's are all getting together again. We can't be late or Sammy will hide the pie!"

Snickering I started to get up, but had to stop and placing my hands on my expansive stomach rubbing it, "Go get your daughter up from her nap, and we can leave shortly." 

"Are you sure you really want to go, right? I mean we can stay here, and I can order in."

"No Dean, I'm fine, we are fine. It's been almost five years since... since you chased me into the woods". Rubbing my thumb against my wedding ring, "I am not numb anymore" I said smiling. "I have much to be thankful for".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. I really did have a dream, but it didn't really go this way....so I embellished a little. Comments are welcome. Oh and I do not have an editor or a beta, so any mistakes are my own, and I apologize.


End file.
